


You Look but You Don't See (Me)

by maxthebd



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ballet Company AU, Bisexual Female Character, Female Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, May continue at a later date, Multi, They're adults here, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: Every day was a battle for Ahiru. Confess her feelings and risk losing her friendship with Mytho? Or never tell him and express her love through friendship as much as she could?Some battles just aren't meant to be fought.
Kudos: 2





	You Look but You Don't See (Me)

In hindsight, Ahiru had no idea how the trio got on the topic, but she was blaming Rue. 

“Ahiru,” Mytho turned to her, somehow missing how quickly she diverted her attention from his face to the ground. “If you had a crush on a friend, would you tell them?”

Yeah, this was entirely Rue’s fault.

Ahiru quickly risked a look up at molten gold eyes, her friend’s face a mix of hopeful and a little concern, but he really wanted to know and the curious look on Rue’s face told her that even the Prima Ballerina wanted to know her answer.

It was all she could do to school her own expression.

_I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you._

“No, I wouldn’t,” Ahiru answered truthfully. She absolutely loved Mytho, was in love with Mytho. She would even admit to nursing a tiny crush on Rue like every other secondary ballerina refused to admit.

But Mytho was also dating Rue. Engaged to Rue even. She wouldn’t dare get in between those two powerhouses, no matter how brave she felt.

“Why not,” Mytho encouraged her to answer, genuine curiosity on his face. “I mean, I think I’d be flattered if someone was brave enough to mention it.”

Ahiru watched Rue raise an eyebrow and cross her arms, leaning against Mytho with a look that wasn’t unkind, but more like Rue knew where this conversation was going and she wasn’t sure she liked it.

So Ahiru opted for bold. Bold she could do. “For example, what if I told you that I had a crush on you? You don’t feel the same for me, so would we still be friends?”

Mytho’s face screwed up into a wince, unintentionally telling her everything she knew she didn’t want to know but had guessed anyway. His step back as if she burned him felt a little like an insult to injury.

That is why she’d never tell him. 

“I don’t know, Ahiru. I’d be flattered, but I think it would be hard for our friendship to work.”

Like clockwork, the words falling from his lips were a hammered nail into the coffin of her feelings for him.

“My point, Mytho. It’s just easier to be the best friend ever to my crush than ever tell them.”

Which is why she hammered the last nail herself.

“But your feelings?” Mytho looked at Rue’s shifting to stand near Ahiru, the dark-haired ballerina sliding her hand down Ahiru’s arm gently as if soothing an upset animal.

Ahiru kept her gaze steady, even if her eyes burned. Mytho had no idea and she’d keep it that way. “Aren’t their responsibility to return,” she answered dejectedly. She leaned into Rue's gentle touches because while they weren't the ones she'd prefer, she wasn't picky.

Sorrow colored her voice enough that Mytho knew he missed something important, really important when he looked up over Ahiru’s head to see a figure behind her. He had no idea how long Fakir had listened in on the conversation. Nor why he looked so concerned.

Stepping forward, he went to touch her shoulder, his friend clearly needing some form of comfort only to find Rue being a physical barrier. 

“Have fun on your date tonight, you two!” Ahiru, realizing her own mistake, quickly threw sunshine back into her expression, not missing the opportunity to turn tail and run.

Smack into Fakir’s chest, how long had he been there? “I’m so sorry!”

Large hands clasped her shoulders to stand her upright. “It’s fine." He waited a beat. "Liar.” 

Dark green eyes ran over her, taking in the blush on her face as she tried to step back away from him, failing with his grip on her. He released the gaze to watch Mytho get tugged away by Rue, who mimed something that made him snort in response.

_Hug her._

“I’m not a liar,” Dejection coloring Ahiru’s voice once more, the ever-blue gaze he cherished now falling back to the ground. “It was just an example.”

“You all but lied straight to Mytho’s face. I wanted to be impressed, but Rue had to save you,” he adjusted his grip to something lighter, but somehow more commanding as he tugged her over to the lounge sofa, pulling her down to sit with him. “So why did you lie to him?”

“About what?”

“Ahiru, the entire company knows of your massive on Mytho, Rue included. Fortunately, Mytho is an idiot when it comes to feelings. So why did you lie when you could have admitted how you felt?”

“Fakir,” she swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted her head to look him in the eye. “It’s not his fault I feel this way. Just like it’s not his fault that he feels the way he does for Rue. Rue loves him. If I told him, it may interrupt that. And then he’d be miserable. Or he doesn’t return my feelings and now our friendship is miserable because he’d always be reminded of how I felt for him?”

Fakir’s hand dropped down to hold Ahiru’s, an olive thumb rubbing a gentle circle on the back of her hand. “You’d rather break your own heart to stay friends with someone you’re in love with, rather than admit it?”

Eyes now watering, Ahiru sniffled and tried to plaster a smile on her face in preparation. “The company Duck is bad at ballet and feelings. I should go.”

She needed to run and hide before she dug that hole even deeper.

He just needed to let her go.

Observant eyes chased something over her face when he dropped her hand and stood. “See you at tomorrow's rehearsal.” He wouldn't hug her, she wasn't ready for that sort of affection from him yet, but he'd at least let her leave with dignity.

And she did. Ahiru ran the opposite direction, away from the dorms where people could find her if they’d bother looking.

It was only when she found the duck pond that she stopped to realize Fakir had indeed let her go.

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Some battles just aren't meant to be fought, especially when the risks are too high to lose.


End file.
